


A New Chief

by TheScarletRider



Series: The Life of a Dragon Trainer [2]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Anal, Canonical Character Death, Dirty Talk, F/M, HTTYD Week, How to Train Your Dragon 2 Spoilers, Hurt/Comfort, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29705586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheScarletRider/pseuds/TheScarletRider
Summary: Distraught and in need of comfort, Hiccup returns to his childhood home before the battle with Drago Bludvist. Even though he has trained for it, stepping into the mantle of chief is not something he wanted to do so soon. Thankfully, Astrid is there to help him through the night. Absolute smut ensues.Set in the second film before the final battle. Kind of a continuation of "Once There Were Vikings-" See notes to see how it will fit in, as that work is still in progress and will probably continue for at least a few more chapters.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Series: The Life of a Dragon Trainer [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183055
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	A New Chief

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was written at the same time as the first chapter of my other work, Once There Were Vikings, and I WAS going to work it into the story, and I *still* might, somehow, but I may make that piece set entirely in the Race To The Edge timeline, whereas this one takes place in the second film, just after Stoick's death (still upset about that)

They had just lit sent his father’s funeral pyre and sent him off to Valhalla. Hiccup was a mess. He knew had given a halting yet loving speech about the late chief, and he remembered speaking with friends and family after the ceremony, accepting condolences and talking battle strategies, but it all seemed like a dream. Everything seemed fuzzy. Nothing seemed real. Nothing seemed right.

  
He knew it was shock. He felt like he was a dam about to burst, one crack from breaking open and losing control. He was furious, and terrified, and distraught… But he couldn’t dwell on those feelings now. In the morning he had to lead his people into battle to get Toothless and the rest of the dragons back. He had the whole of Berk— no, the whole _world_ to protect. He was now chief, and unfortunately, he would have to deal with his emotions later— he didn’t have the luxury of time right now. Night had fallen and Hiccup knew he had to sleep in order to function on the battlefield tomorrow, but as he paced back and forth in his childhood home, he couldn’t get his brain with the program. His brain seemed to be on overdrive, even though nothing seemed to process. He needed to calm down. He needed to scream. He needed-

“Astrid,” he breathed as she walked through his door. She hadn’t bothered to knock. Her name dropped off his tongue like a prayer. Their eyes locked from across the room and she strode toward him, long legs carrying her to him quickly. She was his rock. He was safe. He would be okay now. Fresh tears sprang forth as she reached him and she wrapped her arms over his shoulders and cradled his head as she buried her head in his shoulder, softly murmuring words of comfort and reassurance. He processed her tone, but the words slipped by— his mind was still in a fog. Openly crying now, he clutched at her smaller frame, thankful for her presence. She always understood him, and he was eternally grateful that Frigga had found him a companion such as Astrid. He had no idea how much time had passed, but as Astrid stroked her fingers through his hair, he felt himself calming down a little. He pulled back a bit, still keeping her in his embrace, and she snaked her hands from behind his head to his face, wiping the tear tracks away. This time, he did register the words. “Stoick was a great chief. He was a great man. He gave Berk his everything, and he gave me _you._ He was so proud of you, Hiccup. I know you’re scared of taking over as chief, and I know we’re both scared about tomorrow, but we will face everything head on and figure this all out together, okay? We’re a team. You aren’t alone, and you never will be as long as I breathe. You are Hiccup Haddock, renowned Viking and dragon trainer, heir to the chief of Berk, and betrothed of Astrid Hofferson the fearless. You will show them who you are, as you have done time and time again. We will get through this, babe.”  Astrid’s own watery eyes cleared as she spoke with conviction. Satisfied that Hiccup was done crying for the moment, she went on in a quieter voice as she looked at his hand, lacing their fingers as she spoke. “You need sleep. Hel, _I_ need sleep. Tomorrow is a big day and we’re gonna need our strength. Do you want to stay here tonight? Or…?” She glanced around the house, knowing there were dozens upon dozens of memories associated with his dad in this home. She didn’t want those memories to overwhelm him.

Hiccup ran his thumb along her jaw and nodded thoughtfully. “Yeah. Yeah, I think I’d like to be here tonight. You’ll stay with me?” 

“Wild Deathsongs couldn’t keep me away,” Astrid replied. She leaned up for a chaste kiss on the lips, but Hiccup caught her and held her there, leaning down a little as he followed her lips. He hadn’t realized how much he craved her touch and suddenly he felt like he needed her hand on his skin as much as he needed air. Getting the idea, Astrid allowed him to deepen the kiss as his breathing became jagged. When he came up for air, she placed a hand on his chest, pausing him for a brief moment as she gave him a questioning look. Bright green eyes locked on icy blues as he pleaded “Astrid. I need you.” It was a whisper, but he still barely managed to keep his voice from cracking with emotion. He needed to _feel—_ release, comfort, love, _something_! She was all that and more to him. Astrid held his gaze and he immediately knew she understood. “Take me.”

Their armor fell to the floor without preamble, breathless gasps and moans piercing the air as they helped strip each other of their clothing. Hiccup was almost always gentle when he initiated sex (aside from when otherwise requested or planned) but tonight he was rougher than usual, hands grabbing and pulling harder than some of their most recent sessions, bites and nips a little more forceful, leaving little marks across her heated skin. That was okay though, Astrid was always down for rough sex.

Finally naked, Hiccup walked Astrid backward— Astrid’s eyebrow raised slightly when Hiccup kept them standing as he forwent the bed and instead pressed her against the nearby wall as he kissed her desperately. His fingers fisted in her hair close to the scalp and he pulled her head to the side suddenly, sucking on her neck and raking his nails up the length of her thigh as he stood back up to his full height and hooked her leg over his hip. Astrid was breathless and loving the rush of everything. She knew this was a way of comforting him, but Thor dammit if she wasn’t absolutely soaked and thoroughly enjoying this _hungry_ side of him. Hiccup pressed flat against her to kiss her jaw, letting her feel his hard on but never allowing penetration as he teased her. Astrid groaned and rocked her hips forward in frustration until Hiccup lined himself up and pushed in. He slid in easily thanks to her arousal, but the stretch was something else, and both of them let out filthy moans as Hiccup sank in to the hilt. They almost never had sex without one of them stretching her with their fingers first— he was too big for that— lots of foreplay was usually needed. He seemed to remember how large he was after a moment and he leaned forward to kiss her cheek. “Are you okay?”  


“Yup. You’re just big is all. I like it.” She winked at him and undulated her hips in his direction, letting him slip partway out before taking him back in. Hiccup’s eyes darkened and he began thrusting deep with long, hard strokes, pushing her back against the wall with every press of his hips against hers. Astrid let out another filthy moan as her mouth opened in ecstasy. _Gods_ he felt good. Hiccup let out his own low hum of approval at her moan and he raked his nails up from where her knee was hooked around him to squeeze her ass, kissing and sucking on her neck the whole time. He didn’t care if the whole village heard them at this point— they’d announced their betrothal at least a year ago, and Viking women were allowed, if not expected, to see if their men could please them in bed. Hiccup smirked, knowing Astrid had let the riders and women of Berk know ages ago that not only was he a very generous lover, but he was well endowed, too. With that thought, he let his other hand scoop her standing leg out from under her to wrap it around his waist. They hadn’t done this position a whole lot due to occasional traction issues with his prosthetic, but Hiccup enjoyed the idea that he was the only support she had as she rode him. He bounced her on his aching cock with fervor, relishing every sound and unexpected gasp coming from his lover. She let herself relax and enjoy it for the first few thrusts but eventually helped with the momentum by placing her arms on his sturdy shoulders and pushing up each time he lifted her— the friction each time she was brought down on his swollen length was spectacular, and she bit his ear in encouragement. He groaned and said in a low voice, “Gods, you feel so good wrapped around me like this, Astrid. I can’t wait to come in you.”  


That got her attention. She liked dirty talk, and she knew Hiccup could give commands on the battlefield, but he had yet to gain complete confidence in his pillowtalk, despite Astrid’s constant encouragement. She guessed it was him throwing caution to the wind, with his emotions still running high and all. She kissed him slowly, biting his lip as she pulled away slightly. “Mm, I love that idea. But…where _exactly_ do you want to come? I need specifics, babe.” 

He answered without hesitation, words hitching every so often as he thrust into her. “I want to come in your tight pussy first, and when I take you again, I’ll come in your ass. Is that what you want? My cock buried deep in your ass after I’ve just filled you with my come?” 

Astrid blinked, surprised at his boldness, but then kissed him with renewed passion, excited and turned on by his words. “Babe, I would _love_ that.” She removed one hand from his shoulders to reach between their bodies as she rubbed at her clit roughly. Hiccup was now slamming into her and she was meeting him stroke for stroke, taking everything she could get as he impaled her on his cock again and again. She came with Hiccup’s name on her lips as her vision tunneled, unable to focus on anything but the pleasure coursing through her body. Her inner walls had him in a vice like grip and he knew he wouldn’t last long. A few more hard thrusts at his punishing pace and he came deep inside her, panting. He held her up for a few seconds longer than necessary before gently releasing her legs and letting her stand upright, admiring the way their mixed fluids dripped down to the floor. They stood with their foreheads together for a long minute, taking solace in each other’s company as they caught their breath. The sex had certainly helped Hiccup take the edge off— Maybe it was being in Astrid’s embrace, maybe it was being able to fully let go, maybe it was the orgasm… Whatever it was, he already felt calmer. Gods, he was so grateful to her. Hiccup took a small rag from the pocket of his leather armor on the floor and crouched to the ground before her, wiping her clean and chastely kissing her wherever he could reach as he did so. He looked up as a slight tug on his hair brought his head backwards. His lover was licking her lips with a glint in her eye. “Sooo… you going to help me prep for that anal you promised, or are you going to watch?”  
  
  
  
  


Hiccup blushed slightly as he held her hungry gaze. He _had_ said some dirty things just now, but it wasn’t like she didn’t like that. It certainly had a desirable effect on her— he’d gotten better at being forward with her over the years, but he could always improve. Practice makes perfect, right? 

“I think,” he kissed her thigh again “milady,” he punctuated his words with another kiss, this time closer to her pussy, “I’d like,” he licked up her slit, loving that she was still wet, “to take,” another lick, pausing to let his tongue delve into her folds for an extra second, “the hands on approach,” he sucked on her clit on this last phrase and enjoyed the way her knees slightly buckled. Her hand fisted in his hair as she ground against him, mewling. He smiled against her as he ate her out, then let both his knees touch the ground, deciding he’d be in this position for a while. He could still taste their come in her. Hiccup brought one hand to grope her rear and the other to play with her slit as he focused his attention on her sensitive nub. He thrust two fingers slowly in and out of her as she whined and rocked against him, still turned on from her earlier orgasm. Suddenly, he took his fingers out of her slick heat, and Astrid was _just_ about to protest when she felt the brush of his hand at her asshole. It was light and tentative— if they hadn’t just discussed doing anal, she might have missed it and thought it an accident. It had been a couple weeks since their last anal session, and he didn’t want to hurt her. She rocked back into his hand and he nodded, pulling back from eating her out to gauge her facial expressions. One of his fingers pressed more firmly to the puckered entrance, letting the nerves adjust before going too far. “Relax love. Relax,” he cooed softly, never taking his gaze off her face as he watched her reactions. Her eyes closed in pleasure as she took a deep breath, willing herself to ease. She arched her back and pressed into his hand again. Taking the encouragement, Hiccup sank his slicked middle finger into her ass up to the second knuckle before pausing to let her adjust. She clenched around him, as she usually did, and he was thankful her arousal from earlier was doing an okay job of lubing his finger so far. “Mmm. Yes,” she breathed, swaying her hips a little in an attempt to get him deeper. She loved that he had long fingers- they had toys Hiccup had made for them to help prep her for this, but his fingers were always best. She inhaled sharply as a second finger started to join his first, enjoying the stretch, but… “Too much?” Hiccup asked from below. She looked down to him and nodded, thankful he froze when she scrunched her forehead. “Y-yeah. Get the oil?”  


Hiccup nodded and planted a kiss to her hip bone. “Of course. Ready? Three, two, one…” On ‘one’ he slid his fingers out of her, leaving her feeling empty. She whined softly as her body took a second to readjust, and then helped him to his feet. She took a step toward the bed to lean against the post as Hiccup retrieved a small clay jar of their oil, kept specially for this. He dipped two fingers in it and paused, eyeing her curiously. “I know that look… What are you thinking, Hiccup?” She tilted her head to the side, amused by his thinking face. 

“I’m thinking… Huh. Turn around.” She did as requested and he pressed up behind her, erection evidently back at full mast. He placed the jar on the ground and kissed her ear from behind as he guided her to a bent over position, hands on the bed frame. Behind her, he dropped to his knees once more and before Astrid could process what he was doing, she felt herself being spread as Hiccup placed a wet lick right at her hole. “Whaa-Hiccup!” Did he just do what she _thought_ he did??  


A chuckle told her that her suspicions were correct. Hiccup took both cheeks and spread them a little further as he gently knocked her legs apart with his knees, enjoying the way her rear entrance puckered as he did so. Tentatively, he took another lick, much, much slower this time and using his whole tongue, watching for her reaction as he pulled away. “Gahh! Mmm! _Gods_!” Astrid was fighting to keep still as she subconsciously jutted her ass back toward him. Smiling, Hiccup pressed forward again, this time swirling his tongue around her hole in earnest before prodding his tongue inside the first ring of muscle. She closed her eyes and screamed, unrestrained. “Ahhhhh! Yes!” They’d never done this before, but from the way Astrid was moaning and thrashing before him, they’d _certainly_ be doing this again. He ate her ass out until his jaw was sore and made a mental note to see if Astrid could come from that alone later. He took his left hand and dipped it back in the oil, certain she would be _much_ more relaxed this time around as he tried two fingers against her. He breached the muscle much easier this time, and he loved how her ass squeezed him as he slid his fingers in as far as he could. “It seems you liked my tongue in your ass, Milady. I think we’ll have to remember that for next time,” he said huskily before kissing and lightly nipping her round bottom. Astrid was too far gone to properly reply though, and only managed a breathy “Pleaasse.”  


Smiling, Hiccup started to pump his fingers gently. His cock was weeping at this point, but he ignored it, knowing he wouldn’t have to wait too long if she was this relaxed already. It was only a minute or two before Astrid was undulating her hips in sync with his fingers. Hiccup watched his fingers disappear in and out of her ass as she moved with him— It was a sight that always made him cross eyed with desire. “More?” he asked quietly.  


“More.” 

“Okay, hold still, love.” Astrid smiled and craned her neck to try to get a view of her partner behind her. She wouldn’t have admitted it a couple years ago, but she _adored_ it when he called her ‘love;’ it always made her weak at the knees. She suspected that was exactly why he saved that particular pet name only for when they were alone together. She loved him all the more for it. Suddenly, she felt a third oiled up finger pressing up against her rear entrance. 

“Deep breath, milady, then press back against me, okay?” He planted another kiss at the back of her leg as he kneaded her bottom with his right hand, willing her to remain relaxed. Astrid murmured her affirmation and did as instructed, closing her eyes and letting her head fall forward as she felt all three fingers breach her hole. She paused almost immediately, waiting to adjust to the new width. Hiccup praised her as he massaged more oil around her entrance and kissed her again. She loved this. She took another deep breath before resuming, soaking up all of Hiccup’s words of adoration as she clenched down on him, testing the waters. “Almost there, babe. You alright?” She had about an inch and a half left to go. Hiccup glanced around his partner’s leg, waiting for her reply. Smiling, Astrid shifted her upper body so she could make eye contact with Hiccup as she slid the rest of the way down his fingers. “Oh, I am _fantastic,_ ” she said, rolling her hips once she reached the base. 

“Yes, yes you are,” Hiccup growled. To Astrid’s surprise, he went on. “Look how good you are for me, Astrid— taking my fingers like this. Look at how beautiful you are, stretching yourself so you can take my dick in your perfect ass.” As he spoke, he slowly started scissoring his fingers within her. He knew that part was sometimes tough for her, so if he could keep her turned on and distracted with more filthy talk, why not? A turned on Astrid was a relaxed Astrid. Hiccup stayed off to one side of her body as he fingered her ass, making sure he was in her line of sight, just in case. He kissed the side of her hip as he carefully started to draw his fingers back, watching for any signs of discomfort. Seeing none, he began to slowly pump, once more praising her and softly speaking words of love. Suddenly, an idea struck him. He took one more look at his fiancé’s face to ensure she wasn’t in any pain before adjusting his position. Astrid was now rolling her hips slowly against him, pushing back into his fingers as he pressed forward, breath catching every so often. Hiccup scooted himself under her legs so his back was against the bed as he sat in front of her, fingers still caressing her rear. Astrid’s eyes fluttered open briefly to register his new position and closed only after a moment. She had no idea what he was up to, but no matter what, Hiccup was _always_ good in the bedroom. If he ever wanted to try something, she was _for_ it, no questions asked. He always made her feel phenomenal. She took in a staggering breath, and as she breathed out, she felt Hiccup’s tongue lap at her sex.  


Oh. Oh gods, this was good. He kept the steady pumping rhythm in her ass as he ate her pussy out _again_. Great Odin’s ghost was he excellent with his mouth. She felt his spare hand leave her skin and she opened her eyes to see him pumping his thick, rock hard erection in time with the fingers in her ass. Thank the _gods_ for this man. “Holy _shit_ , Hiccup,” she panted, rocking her hips a bit faster into his hand. Hiccup moaned in response and smiled as he tongued her, absolutely loving his fiancé’s response to his ministrations. He could feel her slightly quaking— he hadn’t planned on it, but after a moment’s thought, he figured he could get away with giving her three orgasms this evening. If tonight was their last night together before the battle, may as well make it a good one— they’d sleep hard after this, anyway. Hiccup picked up the pace with his tongue and fingers both, noting how Astrid’s breathing was hitched even more as she started to pulse around him. He moved his mouth up to suck her clit and she was _gone._ She squirted all over him as she screamed his name, struggling to stand as he stretched his fingers and continued to suck on her while she came. Hiccup was painfully hard now, but he’d walk through Hel five times over if it meant he’d hear her scream his name like _that_ again. He pulled back slowly and wiped his face with his forearm as her aftershocks subsided.  


“Fuck.” 

Astrid opened her eyes— Hiccup swore again, that was a rarity indeed. Gods, the sight of him… She didn’t always squirt, but when she did, it could be messy. It was kind of a funny angle, but he looked so pleased with himself. He’d wiped his face, but he was still covered in her come. Not that either party minded. 

“You, in me. Now.” 

Hiccup shot her a wink before sliding his fingers out of her. She quickly walked around him to kneel on all fours on the bed, presenting her newly prepped hole to him. Hiccup poured some more oil on his large cock and once more thanked every god in existence for the woman before him. He filled her ass instantly, and almost came right then. His eyes rolled up to the ceiling for a second as he bottomed out and let out yet another curse. He set a demanding pace right away, relishing the way her thighs and butt rippled each time he surged forward. Feeling bold, he leaned forward to growl softly: “You’re taking my cock in your ass so beautifully, Astrid. When you come again, and you will, I want you to scream my name again. Can you do that for me, my love?” Astrid was stunned. Hiccup always made special efforts to please her, but he must have been practicing or something—this dirty talk was something else! She smiled and nodded, moaning her assent. “Good.” With that, he gently knocked her to her stomach and flipped her over, never pulling out all the while. It kind of reminded her of one of their recent sparring matches. Hiccup’s thick cock was still in her ass, but now he was above her in a missionary position as he thrust in and out. “I like being able to kiss you,” Hiccup said, almost apologetically as he lovingly laced their fingers together and kissed her hand. He slowed his pace considerably, choosing instead to savor this moment and take his time as he pushed them both toward that edge.  


She knew he still craved affection and solace, so Astrid squeezed his hand in reassurance and smiled as she wrapped her legs around him and brought him down for a kiss, tongues fighting for dominance. She let Hiccup win, and she loved it when his tongue pressed into her mouth. Her nerves were on fire absolutely everywhere— Hiccup was flat against her as they kissed and every movement brought his hard body across her clit, so it took her no time at all to reach that precipice. She tore away from Hiccup’s mouth with a gasp, needing the extra air as she was driven closer to her climax. Holy _Hel_ this felt amazing, pressing her in all the right spots. “Oh fuck! Fuck! H-Hiccup! Yes! Hiccup!” As promised, she came with his name on her lips, Hiccup crying her name and coming hot in her ass not long after he felt her spasm and clench around him. He pulled out gently, once more cleaning them off with a nearby cloth. He threw the cloth in the corner of the room and snuggled back up to her, laying an arm across her to give her a squeeze as he kissed her forehead and nose. They were bone tired and knew sleep would overtake them soon. Astrid ran her hands through his hair as he settled to lay his head on her chest. “I… am the envy of Berk.” Astrid chuckled and lightly swatted his arm as she looked down at him, eyes already drooping. “Love you, babe.”  


“I love you, Milady. Thank you.” She wrapped her arms around him and the couple fell into a peaceful, dreamless, sleep with a contented smile on their lips, knowing that no matter what tomorrow may bring, they would tackle it together. 


End file.
